New Life Old Problems
by Br0kenThOrn
Summary: 15-year-old Kelly Schade-Burkhardt and his father Nick just wanted to move on from the problems they had in Portland by moving to Grant High School but sometimes problems even if you've dealt with them will always come back even worse


**Author's Note: So I was re watching Grimm Season 5 and my girlfriend is a secret life fan so we were talking and the idea just popped into my head. So obviously this plot is AU since Kelly is only a baby in the show but we wanted to try something different. So here we go, the plot is basically Teenage Kelly as him and Nick move to California to start a fresh. Still not sure on making Ben a Grimm or not so we'll see. Not sure about pairing yet but all characters that are straight will stay straight SO NO SLASH.  
Disclaimer: I do not own GRIMM or Secret Life. This story is just for entertainment.**  
"Kelly!"

"Kelly!"  
15 year old Kelly Schade-Burkhardt snapped at attention. He looked around remembering he was in his new house in Los Angeles, and the person trying to get his attention. Was his father Nick.

"Are you even listening to me?" His dad said with a feign hint of annoyance.

"Yes." Kelly tried to say convincingly with his best smile. His father frowned.  
"Look I know these last few years haven't been.. the best for both you and me. That's why we moved we needed a new start." Kelly looked down and away from his dad at a picture on the wall by the front door. "The Picture" As he often thought of it. He looked at himself he was wearing jeans with a white T-shirt with one of his favourite bands "The Who" on it. Kelly all rock, blues and Jazz it helped he was a guitar player and learning Saxophone at the moment  
"But look since it's the first day I'll help you a little bit. The new neighbors have a daughter around your age who offered to give you a tour of the school." Nick said as he was finishing putting his shoes and badge on. Being the son of the new police captain was already bad enough in Kelly's eyes. Yes he loved his dad more than anything since right now it was just the two of them. But it wasn't even the first week and already Kelly would have a reputation as a snitch or a cops kid who wouldn't get invited to any cool parties for fear that he would tell his dad. Nick gave his son a quick look and smirked. He looked so much like him even had his eyes and his mother's hair. Nick was glad Kelly wasn't much of a trouble maker. Yes he'd been to a few parties tried pot and drank. But in Nick's eyes he knew his son was going to experiment with drinking and drugs, and believed that as long as he didn't overdo it or drive drunk then Nick wasn't going to get mad at him but he did a silent jump for joy when Kelly told him that he wasn't into pot since it gave him nasty headaches. Nick trusted his son. Sure they argued from time to time but they always made up after they gave each other some space.

"Thanks Dad, giving me a tour guide." Kelly said sarcastically but with a smirk.  
"Alright come on you're gonna be late kid let's go." Nick said as they left their new house. Kelly was about to walk to the jeep that Nick used for his daily driver.  
"Wrong car kiddo?" Kelly stopped as he heard this. He ran to the garage toward dad's special car. A fire engine red 1971 GTX Roadrunner.  
 _GRANT HIGH SCHOOL 30 minutes later.  
_ High School didn't like Kelly and Kelly didn't like High School. To him it was a stupid waste of time. But his father had always told him that if he tried his best in school he could go far. Being a freshman you're supposed to start considering what he wanted to do with his life. Kelly was thinking about becoming a police officer like his dad but his dad had told him.

"Don't become a cop just because I'm one be whatever you wanna be Kelly I will support you" He already had Martial arts training and knew how to shoot and was good at science. Both he and his dad were glad he had inherited his mother's brains. His mom, Kelly thought with both a mixture of anger and sadness _"Mom why did you have to go with them? Were dad and I not enough for you"_ Kelly missed her, Nick was a great father and Kelly wasn't leaving him anytime soon. But sometimes a boy just wants to be held by his mother sure Aunt Rosalee and Aunt Trubel were great maternal figures. But she was still his mom.  
He was putting his stuff in his new locker. Looking at his schedule for the day as a small tear left his eye the bell rang and he had turned around to walk to try and find his first class when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, hiding behind sheen of lush brown hair.

"Oh God!" Kelly yelped. "I'm so sorry, I –"

"–wasn't paying attention!"

Kelly nodded and dropped to his knees, gathering her belongings. "Guess I'm just having one of those days."

The brunette smiled. "Yeah first day jitters."

"Yeah." He stood up and offered a hand to the girl, who grabbed his backpack and then his hand gratefully. "Thanks," she said, as they swapped back belongings.

"No problem."

"You, uh, aren't a Sophomore by any chance, are you?"

"No," he said, with a small laugh. "I'm just tall. Why?"

"I'm just a bit lost," she admitted nervously. "I missed Orientation because I was at band camp, so I didn't have a chance to locate the rooms of my classes. I was just hoping that maybe…" She shook her head.

Kelly narrowed his eyes, taking in her soft features. Her clothes struck him funny: a sort of strange, dark blue silky short sleeve sweater, with multi-colored strips over a multi-colored striped baby doll top. She was like a little rainbow with brown hair and a baby face. She was, he had to admit, kind of cute. "Kelly," he found himself introducing, before he realized he was even doing so.

"Amy," she smiled. "Thanks again for helping."

At that point, the second bell tolled and Kelly paled. "Or not. Looks like I just made you late for class."

Amy shook her head. "It's the first day. Maybe they'll be lenient?"

Kelly nodded. "Hopefully."

Amy nodded. "Thanks, again. See ya 'round, Kelly!"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded, smiling a bit as she jogged off towards the stairs. "See ya around."

"Kelly Burkhardt?"  
Kelly nearly jumped 4 feet in the air. He turned around and saw a perky blonde in denim mini skirt and pink sweater.  
"Are you Kelly Burkhardt?" The blonde asked again with a smile.  
"Yes." Kelly answered with a raised eyebrow.  
"Hi I'm Grace Bowman. Your my new neighbor and I told my mom I would show you where all your classes are." She said sticking out her hand. Kelly smiled and shook it.

"So what's your first class?" Grace asked. Kelly tugged out a schedule from his jeans pocket and handed it to her, pointing a finger at the class in question.

"Oh!" Grace grinned and pointed to the stairs. "That way. I have a class just a few doors down from there after lunch. It should be right around the water fountain on that floor, if I remember right."

"Kelly!"

Two hours later, Lunch time he was almost getting tired of hearing his own name, except this time, it was an familiarly unfamiliar voice. Kelly looked up with a smile and saw Amy coming towards him, waving a friendly arm. "Amy! Hey. How was your first day going?"

"Good. Pretty good," she nodded. "It got a little easier after the first class, I met a couple people who had the same classes with me later, so…" Amy shrugged. "You?"

Kelly nodded. "Like middle school, but worse." The fact that Amy chuckled at that eased his nerves. "So what do you have to eat?" he asked, glancing at Amy's lunch bag.  
"Leftover grilled turkey with pasta salad." Amy with said a neutral expression. Kelly smiled and held up his lunch.  
"leftover homemade Pizza." Kelly said in over exaggerated arrogant tone. Amy laughed as they sat outside and ate together. They spent the rest of lunch getting to know each other. Laughing and smiling it was the first time Kelly had a good first day of school. The Bell rang and the two freshman were

"My mom's picking me up," she answered, shaking her head. "But the middle school gets out before us, so she's getting my sister first."

Kelly nodded. "I'm waiting on my dad."

"Hi!"

Before Kelly could blink, Grace's sunshiney face was hovering in front of his and Amy's. "Grace, hi-"

"Amy," she smiled awkwardly, "I just saw you two over here and wanted to invite you to the Youth Fellowship Hall gym tonight after the football game for a dance. Since the gym's being repaired, I thought it was the least we could do for the school. You can bring whomever you'd like, everyone's invited!"

Amy blushed a bit. "Th-thanks," she squeaked, "but I – I'm, uh, I'm-"

"You don't have to bring a date or anything, it's not that kind of dance," Grace quickly but in. "But," she looked at Kelly, "if you want to come with anyone, that's perfectly fine too. Are you-"

"No!"

Grace shrugged. "Well, now you know. I hope to see you there! If you need directions-"

"I've got GPS, but thanks, Grace." Kelly flashed his teeth and watched her skip off. He heard Amy exhale in relief and turned to see her pink cheeks. "Social butterfly, isn't she?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Yeah, everything I'm not," Amy muttered.

"'Scuse me?"

"N-n-othing." Amy shook her head, inadvertently hiding her face with her hair. When she pushed her hair back, her cheeks look like they'd been smothered in rouge. "You're not going, are you?"

"Well I-"

"Y-yeah," she stuttered. "Me either. F-forget I asked, it was stupid, I just-"

"Did you want to go?"

Amy looked down and began to play with the fabric of her baby doll top. "Do you?"

"Are you…asking?"

A car horn honked and they both looked up. A redhead was waving in their direction, while a pouty brunette girl with hair much darker and duller than Amy's sat in the front passenger seat. Amy scuffed her shoes together. "That's me," she muttered before sheepishly waving back. She skillfully avoided eye contact until she got into the car and then, right before shutting the door, she caught his eyes and nodded, "Yeah. It's Juergens, by the way. Like the lotion, but with a 'u.'"

Somehow, it sounded like a pickup line. "Was it a pickup line?" He'd never been good with things like that, not like that drummer he saw in his first class. "She doesn't seem like the type to make the first move," he thought out loud. "But then, I never have been a good judge of character." He felt his pulse increase a little. Maybe it was just false hope, but he was willing to take it just the same.


End file.
